Le Choixpeau s'ennuie, le Choixpeau parle
by Ivana Prongs
Summary: Le choixpeau s'ennuie, le choixpeau parle...Vous passez près de lui, et il attrape votre pensée au vol, vous plongeant dans ses souvenirs... grosse divaguation de l'auteur


Le choixpeau s'ennuie, le choixpeau parle…

Poudlard un soir d'orage ressemble plus à un château hanté (où à la demeure de quelques monstres de films, zombi, Adams…) qu'à ce qu'il est réellement. Mais rapprochons-nous un petit peu. Quoi, vous avez peur ? encore une bête habitude de moldus de juger d'après les apparences…allons, venez !

De grandes fenêtres font de la façade un géant aux milles yeux, du lierre (ou tout autre plante grimpante) courent sur le bas des murs. Un très vieux château sans doutes, qui a dû assisté à bien des crises, des tempêtes, des moments de joie aussi. Spectateur silencieux de la scolarité de tout le sorciers britanniques depuis des temps immémoriaux. Pas tellement effrayant vu de plus près.

Entrons donc, maintenant que vous voilà rassurés.

Imaginez de somptueux parquets, des murs suintant la protection magique de haut niveau, des lustres, escaliers aux épais tapis…et projeté tout ça quelques siècles plus tard. Bienvenue à Poudlard !

Poudlard, ma maison depuis ma création (peu de temps après son ouverture d'ailleurs).

Eh, mais revenez ! Pourquoi vous enfuyez vous ? Entendre une voix venue de nulle part vous effraie ? Pas de panique ! Suivez l'oiseau au lieu de gémir.

Je vous présente Fumseck, phénix, oiseau immortel, au delà du temps, un petit peu comme moi en fait.

Je vous présente le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur de cette école. Quand à moi-même, je suis là, devant vous. Mais prenez vos aise donc.

Pas sur moi ! Asseyez-vous donc ailleurs que sur mon auguste personne ! Oui, ce tas informe c'est moi ! Ah non, ne faîtes pas cette tête d'ébouillanté ! C'est la première fois que vous voyez un objet magique ou quoi ? Bien sûr que oui, j'oubliais…

Vous vous demandez sans doutes pourquoi vous êtes ici ? C'est que je m'ennuie moi, tout seul ici la plupart du temps. Je suis un choixpeau bavard moi figurez-vous !

Non, pas crapaud ! CHOIXPEAU ! Voyons, c'est pourtant pas bien difficil !

Je suis ici pour effectuez la juste répartitions des élèves entre les différentes maisons de cette école. Mais non voyons ! Ce n'est pas un village ! Vous n'y connaissez vraiment rien, hein ?

Alors asseyez-vous, pas sur moi cette fois, et laissez moi vous conter une bien étrange histoire.

Lorsque cette école fut créée, il se posa bien vite une question difficile. Tout les élèves sont différents, avec des goûts, aspirations, envies, motivations différents. Tant que mes chers fondateur étaient vivants, aucun problèmes. D'aussi puissants sorciers n'avaient aucun problèmes à lire dans le cœur des élèves. Mais après ? De là ma création et mon utilité !

Et je suis fier de dire que jusqu'à présent je ne me suis jamais trompé une seule fois ! De Harry Potter à Albus Dumbledore, je me suis posé sur bien des nobles têtes. Même si d'autres étaient plus sombres.

Par exemple, savez-vous ce que j'ai vu dans la tête du futur Voldemort à son entrée ici ? Une terrible angoisse de ne jamais pouvoir s'intégrer. Il était issu d'un orphelinat moldu, et n'y connaissait donc rien à la magie… Vous semblez intriguer, posez moi donc sur votre tête. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne mors pas.

Remontons le temps…loin, là où seul les souvenirs peuvent encore nous mener.

Une impression de vide, et puis soudain, éclatant dans votre esprit, cette voix, erraillée mais réelle :

-Allons petit, ne tremble pas comme ça ! Tu veux me faire tomber avant d'être réparti ?

-Non, je vous en prie, envoyez moi quelque part où je serais tranquille, s'il-vous-plaît !

-Tu as peur des autres…mais aussi de toi. Tu te découvres des pouvoirs que tu n'imaginais pas. Tu aimes cette puissance, mais tu as peur de trop t'en enivré. Parce que ce que tu aimes par dessus tout, c'est le contrôle. Dominer, contrôler ce qui t'entoure, les évènements, la vie, toi-même…Je vois une grande magie en toi, une peur et un besoin.

-Je…je voudrais que l'on m'aide à être puissant.

-Hum…n'oublie jamais, que le pouvoir n'est pas censé servir à la vengeance.

-Je les déteste c'est vrai…maudits humains. Vous voyez ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir ?

-Pas de malédiction ici ! Je te vois juste toi et la décision qui est à prendre. Ta haine des moldus a tranchée.

!SERPENTARD !

Vous voyez, c'était juste un gosse apeuré. Mais qui est devenu un monstre. C'est triste mais ça arrive. Et c'est bien dommage.

Oh, mais je n'ai pas eu que des cas comme ça ! Prenez par exemple Harry Potter. Extraordinaire destinée , n'est-ce pas ? Il en a eu le choix, le serpent ou le gryffon. J'avoue que je me suis laissé mener par le bout du nez dans ce cas-là. Mais il était si spécial.

Ses amis, aussi le sont. La petite Granger et Ron Weasley. Toujours ensemble, et on peut dire que c'est grâce à moi. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Eh bien, regardez…

Le même néant s'empare de vous, noir absolu, et là, à nouveau :

- Un Weasley ! Encore un ! J'ai eu tout tes frères avant toi mon garçon, et les deux précédents m'ont donné du fil à retordre !

- Je ne suis pas comme eux ! Je ne suis ni Bill, ni Charlie, ni Percy, ni…

-Ni les 2 troublions de 3ème années ! Allons, du calme. Je sens une volonté d'indépendance en toi. Mais aussi une terrible paresse ! Je pense que le blaireau…

- Non ! Pas ça ! Je peux être très actif quand je le veux, pas Poufsouffle, pitié ! Je voudrais être avec…mes frères.

- La famille. Oui c'est clair, maintenant, je vois. Juste un conseil, il n'y a pas de mal à avoir de l'affection pour tes proches. Cesse de dissimuler ton grand cœur.

-Euh… merci. Mais où vais-je …

!GRYFFONDOR !

- Mais voilà une jolie tête bien remplie !

- Euh, vous allez me faire passer un test ?

- Sur quoi voudrais-tu que je te test ? Tes capacités magiques ? Tu es là pour apprendre, alors ça ne servirait à rien. Je fais plus simple, je vois tes envies et ta volonté. Je pense que ça ne va pas être très compliqué pour toi. Tu es stricte avec toi-même, travailleuse…Serdaigle me paraît tout indiqué. Juste une question. Si tu devais choisir entre sauver tes amis d'un emprisonnement à Azkaban et le poste de Ministre de la Magie. Que choisirais-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas d'amis…

- Pas encore ! Mais ça viendra !

- Qu'est-ce que « Azkaban » ?

- La prison des sorciers ma petite. Un endroit bien trop lugubre pour qu'il fasse bon d'y faire un tour.

- Mes « amis » aurait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Oui, quelque chose d'assez grave pour y être envoyés en tout cas.

- Je choisirais de devenir ministre alors.

- La réponse est claire, alors mon choix est fait.

- Mais je me débrouillerais pour les libérer. Quitte à les faire s'évader.

- Ohoh ! Mais voilà qui change tout. La justice est suprème à tes yeux, mais l'amitié la dépasse. Bien, plus d'hésitations ?

- Non.

- Apprends juste qu'on ne s'évade pas d'Azkaban.

!GRYFFONDOR !

Quel métier n'est-ce pas ! un peu plus et Harry se retrouvait sans sa clique. Heureusement que j'étais là ! Mais il y a des cas bien plus simples.

Par exemple, Draco Malfoy a été l'un de mes répartis les plus décidés. La plupart des serpentards y sont d'ailleurs plus par fierté que par réelle fourberie de leur part.

Vous revoilà à nouveau aveugle et sourd au monde extérieur. Plongés dans la « tête » du choixpeau, spectateur de ses souvenirs :

- Alors voyons voir ce que j'ai là. Un Malfoy…

- Je veux aller à Serpentard.

- De la détermination, c'est une bonne chose. Je vois aussi du courage, mais seulement face à la conséquence de tes actes. Ce sont là des qualités plutôt gryffondoriennes.

- Je veux aller à Serpentard.

- Mais voyons, même si…

- Je dois aller à Serpentard.

- Hum…je comprends. Ce n'est pas vraiment toi, tu ne te connais pas tes propres goûts à vrai dire…

- Je vais aller à Serpentard alors ?

- Il est possible que cela t'aide. Retiens juste ceci : une personne n'est pas qu'un nom, c'est aussi tout ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Et parfois l'un dépasse l'autre.

!SERPENTARD !

- Je dois aller dans la même maison que Draco, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Mais moi, je te juge sur toi même pas sur Draco, miss Parkinson.

- Je veux aller à Serpentard. Rejoindre Draco.

-Mais pourquoi tout ces jeunes s'obstinent-ils tant ! Tu es brave à ta manière, tu es intelligente quand tu te sens interressée par quelque chose et…

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Et je veux aller dans la même maison que Draco.

-…déterminée à tout pour parvenir à tes fins. Soit, alors…

!SERPENTARD !

Oh, mais c'est que vous paraissez fatigué ! Si je vous ennuie, dites le ! C'est vrai que je ne connais pas la fatigue ni le temps, et qu'il m'arrive d'oublier que tout le monde n'est pas dans ce cas.

Alors « au revoir » ami d'un instant, merci d'avoir écouté le radoteur que je suis… Et si jamais il vous prenait l'envie de passer me voir, surtout n'hésitez pas.

L'éternité me paraît bien longue quand je n'ai que le silence pour la meubler…


End file.
